With A Chance Of JEALOUSY!
by jensipus
Summary: Sonny finally realizes that she likes Chad, but becomes jealous of his girlfriends,so she tries to make him jealous too! Will 'Little Miss Sonshine's plan work? My first story, please be nice! / CHANNY! /
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first story in FanFiction, and as you can read in my Profile I don't consider myself a good writer… I didn't even have a FF account 2 days ago… but after reading TONS of Channy fics I decided to join FanFiction and… here I am! :D I read a lot of stories about Sonny and Chad being jealous, and I loved them! So I decided to make my own little story. Please give it a try :) **

**Disclaimer: I do own Sonny With A Chance! (Jk!…you actually believed it? :P) Seriously, but the only thing I'm proud to say I own is this story :)**

* * *

**SONNY'S POV***

(In Condor Studios' Cafeteria)

-Chaddy! –yelled a girl with dirty blonde hair, running up to Chad Dylan Cooper and hugging him tightly

What the hell she think she is doing, touching Chad with her ugly hands and hugging him with her thin arms…? _You're jealous… _I'm not! Besides, you are my mind; we are supposed to think the same! _Really deep inside, you do think the same, and you know it, Sonny. _Shut up!

-Hey, babe –Chad greeted her, hugging her back with a smug smirk plastered in his face. He saw me staring at them, and winked at me. I could feel my cheeks burning. Oh, crap, I'm blushing.

_You **so **like him!_ I sighed, giving up. Its impossible fighting with my mind, no matter how hard I try to convince myself that I don't like Chad Dylan Cooper, the three-named hot jerk-face drama snob. I do like him, actually **a lot**, but it's impossible that he feels the same way. I'm a Random, and he's a Falls. And, if he actually likes me, then why is he such a womanizer? Why every week he gets a new girlfriend? Why he's cocky, and then acts all sweet towards me?

Maybe I should talk to Tawni; she seems to have more experience in "love".

I made my way to the Cafeteria door, and before leaving, I glanced up at Chad and her girlfriend-for-the-week, who were making out in front of the whole cafeteria. I felt anger running through my veins. This feeling is called… jealousy. Sonny Munroe is jealous of some blonde chick, oh joy.

I finally arrived at my dressing room, to find Tawni sitting in her vanity, like always.

-Hey, Sonny –she greeted me- Where's my fro-yo?

Oh, shoot, I forgot to bring the fro-yos…

-Look, Tawni, I have something more important to tell you and…

-What is it, Sonny? You're taking me away my Tawni Time!

- I need… boy advice

-Boy advice? –she asked, turning away from the mirror and facing me.

-Yeah…I really like this guy, he is a jerk, always dating and dumping other girls, but when we're alone he is so nice and sweet… -I said dreamily, remembering about all the moments Chad and I shared together: the secret prom, when we went to Lookout Mountain to break up Ms. Bitterman and Marshall… **( A/N= Yes that's before Sonny and Chad started dating, In my story they're NOT dating… yet(; )**

-Is that boy you are in love with… some jerk from Mackenzie Falls?

-Pfft! Whaat? NO, GIRL… -I said, realizing that my voice just rose an octave higher.

-It's Chad, right?

-Yes –I finally admitted- So, what do you think…I should do?

-Sonny, Sonny... Little innocent Sonny… Chad is obviously trying to make you jealous, and there's only one way to fight jealousy

-How?

-With more jealousy! –she got up and clapped her hands together, excitement written all over her face.

-What do you mean? –I asked, clearly confused. Maybe I am innocent after all…

-You're going to make Chad jealous!

-What?

- You'll hang out with some cute boy from another show; have lunch with him in the Cafeteria…

-And?

-And when Chad finds out you have a boyfriend, he will be so jealous because he won't be able to have you. And then he will realize that he likes you!

-Tawni, that's the… best plan you ever had. –I said surprised that Tawni actually had a plan that could work…

-What can I say? I'm not just pretty, but smard too!

Right then, I started laughing so hard.

-What? Can't Tawni Hart be smard?

-Yes…Tawni Hart may be smard… when it comes to give boy advice –I told her, smiling and left our dressing room. Being the nice girl I was, and after Tawni actually helped me, I couldn't tell her that she just said smard instead of smart! It would be hilarious to see Tawni embarrassed for a first time, though, but you know, I'm too kind to do that!

Well, anyway, the plan: _Make Chad Dylan Cooper jealous_ must begin!

* * *

And that's Chapter 1! :)

Please review and tell me what you think:

**Channy= If you loved it**

**Tawnico= If it was alright**

**Chawni= If it needs to improve**

I NEED AT LEAST **10 REVIEWS **TO CONTINUE WITH CHAPTER 2! (I just want to know if you like this story, that's why I'm asking you for reviews!)

Peace out suckaas!

-Jensipus :)


	2. The List

Hii people! OMG I can't believe I got the 10 reviews in one day… you guys are the best!

I specially want to thank:

**-All the people that reviewed my story:** _**Tia's evil twin**_ (thanks for the tip, I'll try to use it since now), _**GeorgieM, prettycroc, DannySamLover20, SDKLSDGH **_(that's hard to spell, lol)_**, Allisonfan.-12345 **_(I read your story: "Sonny With A Chance of Getting in Trouble" you should write more!)_**, koolg1rl, mashandbeans, ChannyIsTheBest, nature laughs last **_and_** Lady-Apricotxx**_

_**-**_**All who added my story to their Story Alerts:**_** tiffc10, GeorgieM, DannySamLover120, ChannyIsTheBest **_and_** Lady-Apricot**_xx

**-And all who added my story to their Favorite Stories:** _**addict16,**_ _**DannySamLover120, MitchelSterlingFan4Ever **_and _**mashandbeans**_

You guys rock! :)

Here's Chapter 2, named "The List". I will post Chapter 3 tomorrow!

* * *

NOBODY'S POV*:

After rehearsals, Sonny went to her dressing room again, grabbed her sketches notebook and a pen and started writing:

**LIST OF THINGS TO DO TO MAKE CHAD DYLAN COOPER JEALOUS (by Sonny Munroe):**

Flirt with a cute boy in front of Chad

Cuddle & Hugging

Double Date

Kissing

When she was done, she grabbed the notebook and ripped off the paper with the list, and put it in her purse.

"This is definitely going to be interesting" she thought to herself, leaving the dressing room and making her way to the Cafeteria. She was gonna show Chad Dylan Cooper the good actress she can be.

* * *

Sorry that this was so short... :(

Next chapter is gonna be longer, I promise

In this one I just wanted Sonny to start planning how is she going to get revenge on Chad and make him jealous… ;)

So in next Chapter you will meet a new character and you'll see Chad starting to get jealous... What will happen?

Don't forget to review if you love Channy! :3


End file.
